MerFry
by Sof-Chan
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si en el episodio Viaje al sureste Fry no hubiera podido escapar?un futuro alterno de este episodio y para todos!, este es el 1er fic de futurama en español,espero que les guste y dejen reviews
1. Prologo

**Hola!!** Aqui mi primer fic sobre futurama, esta basado en el episodio _Viaje al suereste _es un final alterno,espero que lo leean y las dudas seran respondidas en siguientes episodios, pero no dejen de mandar Reviews ,se agredecen mil

**MerFry**

_Capitulo1-Prologo_

Hace 3 años atras

Se ve a Fry siguiendo la nave que se va llendo,desesperado salta a la "ancla" de la nave

-Por fin!-Dijo Fry confiado-me libre de esa sirena!

Pero no se confiaba de que el monstruo iba detras de la nave,eventalmente detras de el,se acerca mas rapido y muerde a Fry de la chaqueta.

-Nooo! Maldita sea!-Grita Fry muy asustado mientras el monstruo lo agita-Creo que morire!

Fry no tiene de otra de que quitarse rapido la chaketa para librarse, lo hace y cae al piso donde se golpea con una roca

Ahhh-Grita Fry golpeandose con al roca

Mientras que en la ciudad submarina de la Atlanta,Ubreal se encuentra llorando porque Fry la dejo y huyo de ella

-Porque me abandono?,sniff,si yo lo amaba mas bien,lo amo-solloza Ubreal triste.

-Hija,ya no llores,encontraras a alguien que te quiera como eres-dice su padre intentando consolarla

-Bueno esta bien...eso creo-dice umbreal poco convencida-creo que si salgo encontrare a alguien,ire a pasear

-Bien,Asi se habla hija!-dice su padre alegre

-Era un sarcasmo,pero gracias-responde Ubreal saliendo de la habitacion

Umbreal sale de su casa,camina y camina hasta salir del pueblo,va a donde hay muchas rocas.

-creo que aqui estare mejor-dice Umbreal triste mientras se sienta en una roca

Mientras que Fry esta agonizando del golpe que se dio,despierta algo moribundo e intenta pararse pero cuando esta por lograrlo se golpea con otra roca,intenta sacar una mano entre las rocas pero se golpea y le cae una piedra

-Auuu-grita Fry de dolor

de nuevo se desmaya y le caen muchas rocas encima de las piernas y se escucha una gran abalancha

Mientras que Umbreal todavia esta sentada en su roca recordando a Fry,entre lagrimas,peor escuha el ruido de la abalancha.

-Que fue eso!?-dice umbreal sorprendida-tengo que ir a ver

Umbreal llega donde fue la abalancha...

-Dios mio! Fry?!-exclama sorprendida Umbreal

Asi es Umbreal ve a Fry sucio y ensangrentado por los golpes de las rocas filosas,mientras que sus piernas estan debajo montones de rocas filosas.

Al momento Umbreal empieza a retirar las pesadas piedras y cuando lo logra se lleva a Fry entre sus brazos a su casa,sin importar que ella tambien se manchara de sangre,ella haria lo que sea con tal que a Fry no lo pasara algo grave,mientras que el esta en un profundo sueño

en el sueño

Donde estoy?,que me paso?-Dice Fry confundido,en un lugar completamente oscuro-Porque todo esta oscuro??

El empieza a camianr sin rumbo alguno,hasta que ve una luz, va a seguirla,mietras mas se acercaba,la luz tomaba la silueta de una chica muy parecida a...

-Leela!??eres tu?!!-Grita Fry mientras va a seguirla-Esperame porfavor!

Fry se acercaba mas y mas,ya iba a llegar,esta enfrente de la silueta...

-Porfin...Leela,te queria decir,que yo te...-pero antes de que termine ,la silueta se deforma y toma forma de...

-Umbreal!?-Grita Fry volviendo en si-Donde estoy? Que me paso?

-Estas en mi habitacion-respnde Umbreal que esta enfrente de el-que alegria me da que despertaras!

-Gracias...eso creo-dice Fry poco convencido-Dejame me paro...gasp porque no siento mis piernas!!??Que me paso!!??-desesperado se quita la sabana, asustado ve sus piernas inmoviles,que no respondian a su deseo de pararse.

-Es que los doctores-dice Umbreal apenada-te examinaron y...ya no podras caminar mas (

-Queee!!!??-Grita Fry desesperado entre lagrimas-no...no es posible,pero ya me di cuenta ¿Ahora que hare?-dice preocupado

-Bueno,pero no te preocupes de eso ultimo,te puedes quedar aqui el tiempo que quieras,nosotros te cuidaremos-dice Umbreal tratando de consolar a Fry

-Bueno,muchas Gracias-le responde Fry secandose las lagrimas-pero no quiero ser una molestia,mas de lo que ya soy-dice ahora apenado

-Como crees??,no lo eres!Yo haria lo que sea para que no te pasara nada malo-exclama Umbreal mientras lo abraza

-Gracias...-dice Fry sollozando-en serio..-ahora diciendo llorando-

-Desahogate,te hara bien-dice Umbreal abrazando fuerte a Fry y le da un beso-mi principe...

Continuara...

Eso es todo por ahora ¿Qué pasara con Fry? ¿Que habran pasado los 3 años despues?,entre otras preguntas...espero que les haya gustado

Me despido...Sayonara Babys ;)


	2. Recuerdos

**Hola!**

Aqui volviendo con nuevo fic...disculpen si no es muy bueno o si mi ortografia es pesima -.- es que esta fucking compu no tiene el programa para editar texto que no se como se llama n.nU, bueno ya que a darle con el fic,espero que les guste

**Mer-Fry**

**C**_**apitulo 2- Recuerdos**_

_3 años despues_

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Fry tomo esa decicion de "quedarse",y como cada año a Leela le afecta ,asi que siempre se encierra ese dia en su habitacion...

-Fry te extraño mucho...-dice Leela mientras ve por la ventana hacia el mar-haria lo que sea para volverte a ver...

Tocan el timbre y ella abre,ve que es el repartidor de flores...con un gran ramo de rosas

-Hola Leela,aqui ten unas flores de ya sabes quien-dice el repartidor con cierto tono de aburrimiento mientras le entrega las rosas a Leela-

-Si ya se que Zapp me las amndo...nunca me dejo en paz-responde Leela algo molesta recibiendo las flores

-Si,pero asi yo gano mucho dinero!-dice el repartidor de flores feliz,pero ve que ella lo mira molesta-disculpa...si te puedo ayudar en algo,no dudes en llamarme!

-Esta bien...-dice Leela algo conforme-aqui ten el dinero y gracias.

-Bueno nos vemos,luego...-dice el repartidor retirandose

Leela abre la carta y empieza a leer lo siguiente...

_Querida Leela:_

_Aqui te traigo,como siempre un regalo,espero que te guste,pero se que esta es la millonesima hierba que...No es hierba capitan son rosas...¿Kiff me dejas continuar?...como sea sobran las explicaciones_

Tras leer eso Leela sonrie un poco,pero se desvanece la sonrisa tras ver la foto que tiene ella de Fry...empieza a pensar...de nuevo mira las flores,piensa que pasaria si ella se va de este mundo (o sea muere) sin ver de nuevo a Fry en persona y no decirle lo que siente ¿Acaso es una causa perdida? ella cree que a partir de estas alturas es imposible,porque el ya encontro a alguien que en realidad lo ama...y ella por su parte todavia esta sola y tiene miedo de enamorarse de alguien que en realidad es patán,ella mira de nuevo por la ventana y se dice:

-Te encontrare,no importa si no me puedo quedar contigo...sabras lo que siento por ti,de uan vez por todas.

A la mañana siguiente Leela va a trabajar a Planet Express y ve que en la mesa donde todos acostumbran reunirse,hay un gran borlote(discucion).

-¿Que demonios pasa?-pregunta Leela

-Lo que pasa...-responde Bender molesto-han sacado de nuevo un estupido permiso de pesca obligatorio.

Al escuchar eso,Leela se sorprende porque asi comenzo todo...¿seria acaso una señal para encontrarse con Fry de nuevo?

_Continuara..._

**Ok** espero que les haya gustado D

Sabemos que en Nueva York no hay mares...pero es el futuro seguramente algo se les debio haber ocurrido! xD

Aclaraciones mias,de vez en cuando las hare por si no entienden...sayonara Babys!


	3. Busqueda

**Mer-Fry**

_Capitulo 3 Busqueda_

Despues de un rato,todos ya estaban por el oceano padifico,con equipo para pescar.

-Esperemos atrapar algo-dijo animosa esta Leela meintras sacaba su arpon

-Pues solo tu,yo me la voy a quedar tomando y haciendoles bromas a todos-dijo Bender malicioso,mientras veai a Amy que se quedaba dormida mientras tomaba el sol bajo su sombrilla-y ahi esta mi primer pichon-murmura Bender mientras se le acerca a Amy y al verla dormida,agarra la somnrilla,la dobla y la tira al oceano-

-Como quieras,aqui voy a pescar-dijo feliz la uniojo sentada en la orilla de la nave viendo el inmenso mar.

Y mientras que en el mar entramos,a una misteriosa ciudad,mientras vemos que alguien dormir en su cama placidamente...

-Lindo despierta que ya es tarde-dice una voz femenina

-Si...como digas...-responde una voz masculina bostezando y cobriendose con la sabana

La chica no tiene mas de otra que arrebatarle la sabana y se le acerca...

-Querido...-le dice susrrandole al oido-DESPIERTA!!-dice ahora gritando

-Ahhh ya me desperte-dice excaltado el chico saltando de su cama-ves?

-Uff si,arreglate porfavor ya que tenemos planes para hoy,queirdo Fry-responde la chica que es...Umbreal

Asi es...el chico es Fry despues de 3 años sigue siendo el mismo,el mismo cabello,mismos ojos y misma personalidad...a excepcion de que ahora es un triton(es lo mismo que una sirena) de cola color verde y en uno de sus brazos tiene un tatuaje.

Mientras que ambos van por el pasillo,el chico pregunta en tono cansado

-A donde vamos?

-No te acuerdas?-responde Umbreal-hoy ibamos a ponernos de acuerdo...

-Para que?-pregunta Fry de nuevo

-Como sea...-murmura Umbreal molesta-llegamos!

Ambos entran a la sala donde el padre de Umbreal los espera,sentado en un sillon.

-Que bueno que llegaron-dice el padre de la chica-sientense porfavor

Ambos se sientan...

-No les ofrece un cafe?-pregunta amablemente el señor

-No gracias padre-responde Umbreal-tu sabesa que venimos...

-Yo nose,porque venimos?-pregunta Fry confundido

Umbreal solo voltea a verlo con extrañeza y lo ignora,voltando a ver a su padre

-Han pasado ya 3 años desde que estan juntos-les dice el padre de Umbreal-supongo que se quieren mucho...

-Si,claro que quiero a su hija-responde Fry,mientras mira tiernamente a Umbreal y esta se sonroja olvidandose que estaba enojada

-Muy bien-dice el padre de Umbreal-y como se habran dado cuenta es bastante tiempo que han estado juntos y saben que yo no estare ya mucho tiempo...

-A que punto quieres llegar papá?-pregunta bastante seria Umbreal-ya dinos

Fry se sentia bastante nervioso e incomodo en esta situación pues ya se estaba dando una idea de lo que queria su futuro suegro,asi que decide interrumpir la conversación,se para y pregunta

-Este,disculpen¿Puedo ir a tomar el fresco?,no me tardo

-Anda ve...-le responde el apdre de la chica

Ya fuera de la ciudad de Atlanta,el pelirojo va a un lugar alejado lleno de...¿rocas?

-Ayyy...aqui siempre me siento emjor-se dice a si mismo el joven-¿porque sera?

-Hola fry!

-Eres tu!-exclama el chico-que alegria me da verte Milo

_**Aclaracíon de la autora:**__ Milo es un pez dorado,es el mejor amigo de Fry en el mar,para que no se confundan es un personaje mio(O sea un OC:Original Character)_

-Gracias!,pero veo que estas triste-pregunta Milo-porque te sientes asi?

-Afff como adivinaste?--pregunta resignado fry-es que no traigo muchas ganas que digamos de hablar sobre ello...

-Anda dime!,si es algo malo,prometo no contarle a nadie-dice Milo intentando convencer al chico a que hable

-Es que...-responde Fry algo triste-me siento tan solo...

-Oh...-murmura el pecesito en voz baja

-Ay!perdon...-responde Fry creyendo que Milo se ofendio-no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal...

-Bah!,no te preocupes 8D-responde alegre el pescadito

-Por suerte no estoy tan solo...-dice el pelirojo con humanidad-tengo tu amistas,aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos...

_-Flashback-_

_Nos iremos al pasado de nuevo...6 meses despues de que Fry empezo a vivir con Umbreal_

_-Wooow Fry! nunca te habia visto tan bien!-dice feliz Umbreal mientras abraza al chico-_

_-Nunca crei que la cafeina de la soda,te hisiera tan rapido el efecto-dice sorprendido el padre de la sirena_

_-No se a que se deba...-dice Fry cofundido-pero em gusta mi nueva cola de pescado!-ahora dice feliz el muchacho_

_-Espero que puedas adaptarte a tu nueva forma-le dice Umbreal a Fry_

_-Sip,eso espero yo tambien,aunque ahora batallare para ir al ba...¿Qué es este tatuaje en mi brazo izquierdo?-pregunta El joven triton_

_-Ahhh...es algo que te indica que ahora eres triton-responde la sirena_

_-Pero...¿si tu no tienenes?-cuestiona Fry_

_-Es,que te digo que a los que se transoforman en tritones,yo soy sirena de nacimiento-responde Umbreal aclarandole _

_-Genial!-exclama Fry quiewn no parece importarle mas que su nueva forma-ehh puedo salir a estrenar mi nuevo cuerpo?-pregunta como niño chiquieto_

_-A pasear?,Claro!-responde Umbreal-solo no te tardes_

_Fry "camina"(por decirlo de alguna manera) algo perdido ya que era la primera vez que sale solo a la ciudad...distraido ve todas las casas y establecimientos hasta que sin querer sale de la ciudad,donde se da cuenta que ay no sabe donde esta...se encontraba en un lugar lleno de pideras_

_-Donde estoy!?-grita Fry confundido-este lugar es extraño..._

_Intrigado empieza a explorar hasta que se da cuenta que..._

_-Ay no!estoy perdido noooo-dice exsaltado mientras se sienta en els piedras y escucha algo_

_-Ayudaaa!!!-se escucha un grito debil pero desesperado_

_-Uh? que fue eso?-se pregunta el pelirojo_

_-Fui yo...ayudame!!!-le responde la vocesita_

_-Como? primero dime donde estas-pregunta hora preocupado_

_-1ero...porque estas sentado sobre mi!!!-responde la vocesita que resulta ser un pez_

_-Ah perdon!-responde Fry apenado y levantandose de sobremaera_

_-Menos mal...al menos estoy vivo..-comenta el pez algo molesto_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-por suerte no me mataste,menos mal...-le comenta Milo algo molesto cuando recordaba eso

-Si...claro-responde Fry algo distraido

-Que te pasa!?-le pregunta el pez confundido-ya dime lo que te pasa!

-ehhh...huele a algo...-le responde

-Eyyy!! no digas cosas asi -dice escrupuloso Milo

-No no es...eso!,huele a hamburgesas...ven conmigo!-dice emocionado Fry para ir siguiendo el olor

-Ahh ya que-dice resignado Milo y lo sige-ehhh...que son Hamburgesas?

Mientras que en la superficie,ya era de atardecer,era hermozo esa puesta de sol anaranjada...cualquiera que lo viera se sentiria feliz,pero Leela estaba distraida intentando pescar a Fry...hasta darse porvencida..lo cual paso...

-Rayos! es tarde...creo que no lo logre..mas bien,No lo logre-se dijo a si misma bastante desilucionada- Imbecil el que dice "Ay varios hombres en el mar"

La chica se quito las botas y las meto al mar,intentando relajarse...intentando olvidar todo...se quedo casi dormida hasta que sintio que alguien le jalo la pierna

-Ahh ayuda!-gritaba la uniojo intentando sacar ambas piernas,hasta que no pudo mas y cae al mar..

Ella sentia que iba a morir,cerro los ojos y dejo que lo que sea que se la estaba llevando lo hiciera,hasta que sientio que cayo a algo firme,pudo abrir el ojo y vio algo que nunca se espero...

Continuara...

**Por fin pude terminar este capitulo!!!,de veras...perdon! por no actualizar esta historia durante meses...de veras...es que,empeze mas historias(ver perfil),esta se me quedo olvidada...pero intentare seguirla...espero que alguien se haya acordado del fic jeje..bueno total estoy segura de que seguire escribiendo mas historias de Futurama(y tambien de los simpson) por aqui, como siempre agradesco de corazon los reviews**

**Un abrazo de aprte de...Sofi-Simpson! n.n**


End file.
